


The 221B Chronicles

by thiswouldbeakick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswouldbeakick/pseuds/thiswouldbeakick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield". But we sure love that battlefield, don't we! A collection of one-shots, short stories and drabbles. Please R and R. Ideas for future chapters are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 221B Chronicles

John came home after a hard day's work at the clinic. He stomped up the stairs, threw his bag on the floor and slouched down on the couch.  
"Hi" he said to Sherlock, who sat in his armchair and was staring at nothing in particular, seemingly lost in thought. John didn't get an answer from the consulting detective, but he was used to that.

They sat in silence for a while. Sherlock simply stared into empty space, while John read the newspaper he had not been able to finish at breakfast that morning.  
It wasn't until Sherlock reached for the teacup on the table in front of him, that John noticed something was amiss. Sherlock reached with his left hand. He never did that…

John folded the newspaper and studied his friend a little better now, and quickly noticed a still darkening bruise on the middle finger of Sherlock's right hand, just above his knuckles.

"What is that?" John asked.  
"What is what?" Sherlock said, not breaking his staring into empty space.  
"Your hand" John said, " what happened to your hand?"  
"What?" Sherlock said again. He shifted his gaze to John now, frowning slightly at the doctor.  
"Your hand is bruised and you're not using it. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that yet. What happened?" John asked a little impatiently now. Sherlock looked down at his right hand, which was resting on the arm of his chair.  
"Oh, that" he said, as if commenting on the weather.  
"Yeah, that" John said sarcastically.  
"I punched Mycroft in the face" Sherlock said lightly.

John felt as if he could fall off the couch in amazement. This was certainly the last answer that he had expected to get.  
"And why would you do that?" John asked incredulously.  
Sherlock shrugged. "He had it coming".  
"Okay…why?" John continued.  
"He was irritating and criticizing me" Sherlock said, "I was working on an experiment and didn't have time for such things".  
"And punching him was your solution?" John smiled faintly and actually had to suppress a chuckle when an image of Mycroft sporting a bloody nose popped into his mind.  
"It worked" Sherlock retorted.

John looked over at Sherlock again and found the consulting detective looking back at him with a mischievous sideways glance. A smirk played on his lips. Suddenly the two of them laughed out loud at this ridiculous situation.

"But, honestly, Sherlock, I do need to take a look at your hand" John said after the worst of their laughing fit had subsided.  
"I'm fine" Sherlock answered, "it'll pass".  
"No, really, Sherlock" John said a little more sternly now.

Without waiting for Sherlock to protest again, John walked over to him and wrapped his hand around the detective's wrist. Sherlock tried to pull back, but John held on stubbornly.  
"Sherlock" John said, as if talking to a naughty pet. Sherlock stared angrily at John for a little.  
"Or are you going to punch me too?" John said with a smile. Sherlock snorted softly and finally abandoned his 'struggle'. He rested his hand on the arm of the chair again and John immediately inched closer to have a look at it.

The bruise on Sherlock's middle finger was still darkening and the entire finger appeared to be swollen. John carefully pushed on and around the bruise, until he found a spot that made Sherlock inhale sharply.  
"Sorry" John said for hurting his friend, but continued his examination.

"Can you move it?" John asked. Sherlock tried and was able to move his finger a little, but it clearly was painful.  
"Yeah, I feared that" John sighed deeply. "You broke it" he finally said to Sherlock.  
"Hm?" Sherlock said, who had drifted off into thoughts again.  
"You broke your finger" John repeated.  
"Really?" Sherlock said a little surprised, "well, that's a first". John simply looked questioningly at him.  
"I punched Mycroft before, many times actually" Sherlock explained, "but this is the first time his big nose actually broke something of me".  
"Well, first times for everything" John said jokingly. And together they laughed out loud again.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Thanks very much for reading. All reviews are highly appreciated ;-)**  
**Like the summary says: this will be a collection of one-shots and short stories. If you want to submit an idea for a future chapter, just send me a PM.**


End file.
